Currently, various methods are used to ensure traceability between design deliverables of work phases in design work of software development.
For example, a method is used in which traceability information indicating in a table format, a corresponding relationship between design deliverables, is generated and managed by using a tool such as a spreadsheet application.
A method is used in which traceability information indicating a corresponding relationship between design deliverables, is generated and managed by a dedicated tool.
By the methods above, traceability information indicating a corresponding relationship between design deliverables such as a document and a source code, may be generated.
Further, by the methods above, traceability information indicating a corresponding relationship between items such as a text, a diagram, a table, a class, a function, and a test case, in a deliverable, may be generated.
A method for automatically generating traceability information is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.